Darkness and Light
by Katchi
Summary: A collection of Namiku oneshots[AU].R&R Please and make any Namiku requests.[Chapter 4 Father's day oneshot]
1. That white haired bastard

**Katchi- I decided since i like to write Namiku oneshots, I should just write them in one huge collection. Please take this chance to suggest any Namiku ideas for a fanfic because i would like to fill this collection with as many oneshots as i can. I wrote this oneshot for a friend. So whatever you suggest i'll try to write. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Title- That white haired bastard**

**POV- ?**

**RikuXNamineX ?**

Namine is the first friend I ever had. I remember when we first met she gave me one of those golden smiles she gives that is full of sincerity. We met whenshe was sixteen and still living with her parents. I think they liked me because they always smiled at me. I also liked her two friends, the one with spikes um… Sora that was his name and the pretty red head one, Kairi. They were also so nice to me, they took me everywhere with them to show off my goodlooks, it made me feel wanted. But when Namine and I were alone I always showed her unconditional love and she returned it… until she met him. That white hair bastard. I bet it isn't natural he claims it is but that smile of his can not be trusted. I hate when he gives Namine a hug or when they cuddle it irks me. I should be the one cuddling with her I've known her longer and we're best friends. I watch as he gives her little kisses on the cheek, that is my job, I remember when I did that.

I hate that white haired freak. Is that even normal? For a sixteen year old to have white hair. Now that she is in college we have grown farther apart even though we still see each other everyday. She kicks me out now when there together. I don't even have to guess what they are doing in there…Sigh… I have to do something, I have to get rid of that man name Riku but how? He walks pass me and gives me that fake smile he gives Namine. It has to be fake his smile is too perfect. Or do I have to face the fact that he loves her. No, Namine is mine she is my best friend.

He comes over again but this time I will dry him away. He sits next to her with a serious face that kind of scared me. She looked at me then at him. Is he going to break up with her? If he does that makes my job a little easier and I- What the hell, he's taking something out of his pocket… it's a black box. No, I know what that is I must stop him. Riku's eyes widen as he saw me charging at him.

"OW what the hell Namine he bit me", Riku said.

Namine stood up and pulled me off of Riku. "Bad Fenrir", she yelled, "that's a bad dog, you can't go and start biting people. Your going to sleep outside today", she said leading him outside. I walk towards my dog house and laid inside. I watched as Namine hugged at him as he was in his knees giving her that little black box. I guess I have to now live with that white haired bastard.

**Katchi-I know it's not as funny as my other ones, i'll do my best next time. Please R&R and give any suggestions.**


	2. First Date

Disclaimer- I forgot to right one before soI don't own KH and you know the rest

Title: First date

"You should ask her Riku, his brunette friend encouraged. I'm kind of tired of you sulking when I'm with Kairi or when Namine's with Roxas".

"That's not true", he pouted.

"You're doing it now", he pointed out.

"Fine I'll ask her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku stared at his clock anxious for that last minute to end. By 8:00 he was to pick up

Namine for there first date. Those last seconds felt like an eternity and when it finally ended he jumped up in excitement_. I __mustn't look desperate I'll walk slowly to her house_, he thought. As he walked to her house he found himself walking faster. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious about this date; he was loved by all the girls' but there was something about Namine that was different. Maybe it was her beauty, _no,_ he thought it was more, he has meet many girls as pretty as Namine but he thought nothing of it. Maybe the thing that attracts him to her is the same thing that Roxas feels.

Riku made it to her door and knocked. As he patiently waited his heart beated loud enough for him to hear. I have to relax, he thought. She opened the door and he let out one of those Riku smiles that he gives everyone.

"Hey", he said like he always did. She just smiled her face was a light pink color. _She must be as nervous as I_ _am,_ he thought as the walked down the quiet street.

"W-what do you want to eat, he said breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want, maybe a slice or something it doesn't matter", she replied now gaining her confidence back.

Riku smiled and grabbed her hand," a pizza sounds good".

When they got there, they ordered a 2 slices and began to eat. As they ate the watch out of the restaurant window and saw a huge fair in the distance.

"Do you want to go there"? Riku asked Namine.

"Okay", she said finishing her slice.

As they were done they headed to the small carnival. They watched all of the rides and games that were set up. Laughs and screams were heard in the mix along with excited chatter.

"Let's go on that one", Namine said pointing to the largest rollercoaster in the carnival.

Riku's stomach felt like it fell to the floor. "U-um Namine you don't want to go on that ride we just ate and well-"

She giggled, "You aren't scared are you"?

"Of course not", he snapped back.

"Well then let's go", she said.

He looked at the height of the coaster and swallowed his pride." O-okay I have a problem with heights", he admitted.

"Really?" she asked in shock. "But I never thought you were afraid of anything. You love picking fights and stuff like that, I didn't think heights bothered you", she smiled.

"You know what, let's go he said pulling her, I'll show you that I can deal with anything".

As they sat on the ride Riku was completely calm, _this is all I was worried about, it isn't even that bad_, he thought. As the ride stopped when they reached the top Riku heard Namine squeak from the height. "What's wrong, don't tell me the mighty Namine is also afraid of heights".

She pouted, "I-I just d-didn't think that it would be this h-high," Namine stuttered. Riku smile as he grabbed her hand. He could feel her relax next to him. They hear a click and the immediately knew what they was going to happen next. The ride shot down and Namine clutched to Riku even tighter. Even though Riku was scared of the speed he couldn't feel anything but pleased as Namine held unto him. When the ride ended they felt pretty dizzy and decided to sit on a near by bench.

"That was fun," Namine said with a smile.

Riku smirked. "Funny, by the way you were screaming the whole way down, I would have guessed that you thought that was scary,"

Namine blushed. "W-Well, it was a tiny bit. But I knew that you were next to me, so it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be".

Riku heart melted with her words. "Um do you want a little snack or something?"

"Okay, but you choose", she said.

Riku went over at the vender a bought one caramel apple. He handed it to Namine and she frowned.

"You didn't get anything for you?" she asked.

"No, don't worry about it I'm not-"

Namine stuffed the apple in his mouth and she giggled. He took a bite of it and when she pulled it away from his face she took a bite.

Riku blushed, "that wasn't funny", he said. She continued to giggle as she pointed to his lips. He wiped his lips and pouted at her. "You have caramel on your cheeks too", he said.

She wiped her cheeks a few times but was unsuccessful. He laughed at her misguided attempts until he decided to do something.

"Look I'll help", he said leaning closer to her face. He licked the caramel off her cheek and leaned back to look at her face. At first he wasn't embarrassed at all when he did it but when he saw her turn beet red he soon did the same.

Riku watched as couples passed by hand in hand, and he watched as Namine stared out at the scenery, _she looks so peaceful, _he thought.

Riku once again looked out at the fair and noticed one of those win a stuffed animal game and decided he wanted a try. "Come on Namine", he said grabbing her hand.

The man looked at Riku and smiled "why don't you try your luck and win that pretty girlfriend of yours a stuffed animal".

Riku blushed. "S-she isn't-"

He stopped his comment. That _doesn't sound too bad_, he thought. He grabbed a few balls and began to throw them at the bottles, but he missed after he hit one.

"Don't worry about it Riku-"

"No I'm going to win that stuffed animal for you he said determined". After a few tries he finally hit all the bottles and gave her the stuffed chocobo he had won.

"Thank you Riku but you didn't really have to", she said.

"I know I just really wanted to", he said.

She blushed as she hugged the stuffed animal.

Fireworks began causing Namine to flinch as she didn't expect it.

"It's just fireworks don't get scared", he said in a gentle voice._ I want to kiss her so bad but what if she doesn't accept it, _he thought nervously.

He stared into her cerulean blue eyes as she did to his. He didn't realize that he was leaning towards her face until he notice her nervous breathes as he got closer. He tilted his head a bit a slowly closed his eyes as she did the same. There lips touched and Riku was the happiest person alive. All his doubts just faded as she kissed him back. He liked how her lips tasted and in his mind he believed he was the only one who probably tasted them. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed the kiss until she tightened the grip on his shirt. They separated as they caught there breaths.

"I should be taking you home right?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess", she answered in a low tone.

As they walked towards he house Riku firmly held her hand. As they reached her house Namine gave Riku another soft kiss on the lips as she walked towards her door.

"Thank you I had a great time", she blushed.

"I did too", he answered. He scratched his head, "I hope it isn't the last one we have", he blushed.

"Of course not, I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with", she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking away from her house, _I couldn't say it those simple words,_ he thought.

"Bye", she said entering her house. She clutched her chocobo tightly as she ran to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo, how was your date", Kairi asked the two teens. They merely looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright I guess", they said as they tried to hide that little hint of pink appearing on there faces…


	3. I wish it always rained

Disclaimer: …

Title- I wish it always rained

Riku was out of breath. He had searched and searched, but he could not find her. The weather was terrible. The paupu trees were leaning on its side as the wind blew violently.

Riku had searched the island for her but he could not find her. He searched every house, even the secret place. He sat for a few minutes thinking of a place where she could be. He thought for a while and realized one place he hadn't search. He got up and ran outside into the rain as he searched for her. He walked to where he thought she might be and began his search.

As he walked in the rain he was deep in thought. He felt responsible for her safety, ever since he and Sora rescued her from that dreaded Castle. He looked and looked but he couldn't see her because of the thick fog surrounding the area. He squinted his eyes as the rain hit his face. But then she appeared through the fog, her angelic sitting on the dock with her head raised high allowing the rain to hit her face. Riku stared as the rain hit her pale little body. With her eyes still closed she passed a hand through her hair trying to get as much water out of her hair. She then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and opened her eyes as it was met with Riku's aquatic ones. She smiled.

"Hello Riku", she said. Riku smiled but it faded as he walked up to her.

"Namine what are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold."

"I know, she said smiling I just wanted to know how it felt to sit in the rain. I always saw it rain in the castle but Xemnas would never let me leave the castle." She then frowned "… besides I don't think a Nobody can get sick". She put her head down sadly.

"Namine don't call yourself that, you may have been considered a Nobody when you were in the organization but that is in the past. You have friends and family now, we are all here for you… especially me", he said in a soft tone.

Namine looked up at Riku and smiled. "Thank you Riku you always know what to say", she said hugging him. A light pink appeared on his face. When she let go Riku sat next to her.

"So Namine how do you like the rain", he asked.

"I really enjoy it especially the feeling it gives when it hits my face. The rain is so peaceful and the thunder and lighting for some reason makes me feel relaxed". Riku snicker and she pouted.

"What's so funny"? She asked.

"Well you're a little weird, not much people like the rain they usually take shelter until it stops".

"But isn't there anything fun to do in the rain", she asked.

"Well, Sora did tell me something, I never tried it but… you know what forget it", he said turning his head trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Riku come on tell me", she pouted.

"Forget it", he said again.

"Riku, please tell me-"

Her eyes widen when she felt Riku's lips brush up against hers. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself be absorbed into Riku's kiss. When they separated the two blushed.

"There you happy ,that is what Sora told me," he said. He blushed as Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. The two sat in that position as the rain continued to fall on there heads. She leaned closer to Riku and whispered something in his eye that caused him to blush…

_…I wish it always rained… _


	4. Father and Son

Katchi- Happy fathers day to all here's my next one shot

Title- Father and Son

"So I have to go? How many days?" Namine asked.

"Just two," someone said over the phone.

"Alright I guess I am going to have to go." _I hope Riku is alright with this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku I have to tell you something, I have to go on a business trip and I won't be here for a few days so you are going to have to take care of Yuki."

"WHAT! I don't even know how to change a diaper!"

"I need to go though. Look I'll show you how to do it but I really need to go to this business trip."

"Come on I don't even know how to feed him let alone make the food."

"Its simple just open the can put the milk in the bottle, put the bottle in the microwave for 20 seconds shake the bottle and give it to him, simple."

"That's what you say."

"Look if you need any help call me; but don't start calling me every two seconds it would really be annoying."

"Thank you, by the way when are you leaving?"

"In 2 hours, why?"

"What so that means you can't teach me how to change the kid's dia-, he was cut off by the baby's crying. Oh great now he's crying."

"Look I am going to change his diaper your going to have to watch me."

"Oh man."

After a gruesome diaper change…

"Okay there is no way I am going to do this for 2 days straight."

"Sure you are because I need to go to the meeting to keep my job anyway you don't have work this whole week. Think of it as a father-son bonding time."

"Okay then I'll do it"

The baby went fast to sleep. "Namine," Riku smiled deviously, "before you leave why don't we have some bonding time, since you'll be gone for a few days."

"Okay", she smiled back seductively; "after all we do have two hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Riku", she said running out of there house.

Riku laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Damn how can she run after that?_ He looked towards the baby's crib; _maybe if I stay here quietly maybe he won't wake up._

…The phone rang and Riku scrambled quickly to get the phone before the baby woke up.

"Hello"

"HEY RIKU," Sora said, "why are you whispering?"

"Yuki's sleeping and I don't want to wake him."

"What I didn't hear you," Sora said.

'THE FREAKING BABY IS SLEEPING," Riku yelled.

The baby began to cry, "damn it Sora what do you want?"

"The blitzball tournament's is tomorrow I was wondering you want to go."

"I don't know if I can, Namine isn't going to be here for a couple of days and I have to watch Yuki."

"Oh is that him crying?"

"Yeah," Riku picked him up and began to rock him. "Shh, daddy's here, relax."

"AWWW, Riku you sound so cute," Sora laughed.

"Stop making fun of him," Kairi yelled in the background, "that's cute that he take care of his son like that."

Riku laughed. "I'll think about it alright Sora, bye."

"Bye."

Riku looked at his son who was staring intently at his hair.

"What you like my hair?" Riku smiled. Yuki reached for Riku's hair and began to smile. Riku lifted him up and smiled. "You know your one lucky kid, you take after me so much, the girls will be all over you. But then again you look like Namine too with that blond hair of yours."

Yuki frowned and began to cry again.

"What's wrong are you dirty?" Riku cautiously took a sniff of his diaper and sighed in relief, _okay that takes care of that_, he thought.

"Are you hungry, maybe that's it?" He placed the crying baby in his crib and ran into the kitchen. He waited impatiently for the milk to get ready and when it was he ran back into the room and picked Yuki up.

The baby became silent and drank his milk. Riku sighed, "I got it right, why is it that Namine whines all the time about taking care of him, this is easy." The phone rang again but this time Namine called.

"How's everything", she asked.

"Fine, I'm feeding him now," Riku answered.

"So you don't need to ask me anything."

"No not at all this is easy," Riku responded confidently.

Namine laughed, "okay if you say so, well bye."

"Bye I'll see you later."

After Riku hung up the baby was done with his milk. He began to cry again.

"Now what's wrong?" Riku frowned.

The baby just looked at Riku as he cried. "Oh maybe he has gas," Riku gently burped him until he let out a burp. He instantly calmed down and leaned closer to Riku.

"Your sleepy again, come lets both take a nap." Riku placed Yuki on his chest as he laid on his bed and waited for him to fall asleep. When he did Riku did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku woke up to see that Yuki was still asleep. He looked at his watch was a bit surprised. The slept three hours and Yuki was still sleeping. _That must be a record,_ he thought as he placed Yuki in his crib. He went into his kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

He looked out the window; it's nice outside maybe I should take Yuki out today. He finished eating his lunch and went back into his room. He stared into the crib and was deep in thought.

_He is so cute; I can't believe I'm a father now, not a very good one at that, I don't even know how to take care of him properly. _He sighed; _I hope I could become a good father._ Riku continued to watch his son until he woke up.

He looked up at Riku and smiled. Riku lifted him up, how about we go outside today little guy. In response Yuki grabbed the front of Riku's hair firmly.

"That hurts Yuki let go". Instead if letting go Yuki pulled harder and began to laugh. "You think that's funny how about I pull that little hair if yours." Riku help in the pain of having his hair pulled until Yuki got bored and let go.

"Alright it's time to dress yo- "Riku smelled something and looked at Yuki who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"… okay Namine showed me how to do this all is get a new diaper clean him and…

He let out a sigh, here I go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it was just nasty." He looked at his contented son and smiled, "well you look comfortable now."

He put some clothes on him and walked outside. Yuki smiled as the sun hit his face. "Yeah I told you its nice today, Riku smiled. How about we go bother uncle Cloud okay?"

Yuki cooed in response. Riku smiled and began to walk to Cloud's apartment, _maybe I could "visit" and Aeris will help me out a little._

As Riku walked down the streets he noticed he was getting many stares. He smiled and looked at Yuki. "Man Yuki you're a girl magnet, I knew it, and you're not even one years old yet."

Riku sat on a bench and sat Yuki on his lap. He saw a few girls giggling at him and awing. Riku smiled, maybe there's not much harm in bringing you along with me. A few girls walked up to Riku and smiled.

"Is that your son, he's so adorable," one said.

"Yeah he looks like you", another said.

Yeah this is my son Yuki Riku responded coolly.

Are you a single father one asked.

"Well…" Riku at that moment he was hit with an unpleasant image.

_Oh so you're a single dad right, Namine said._

_Namine wait I could explain, Riku pleaded._

_Nope that was your last chance, now you're getting neutered._

_Please Namine forgive me I'll never do it again._

_I'm sorry Riku but you have to learn your lesson._

_Yuki help me, Riku begged._

_Yuki gave him a blank look._

_Come on Riku Namine said evilly._

_NO!_

"Well actually I'm married", he answered.

"Oh" one said, well then bye, bye Yuki she said and left with her friend.

Riku picked moved Yuki from his lap and looked at him;" you're more trouble than I thought" he said. Yuki just smiled and grabbed a piece of his hair again. "Hey that hurts, Yuki let go."

Riku reached for something in his pocket and when he showed it to Yuki he immediately let go.

"Hah I knew it all little kids love the little moogle doll," Riku said victoriously. He got up again and stared to walk. When he reached a house he knocked on the door.

Aeris opened the door and gave them a warm welcome like she always did. "Hello little Yuki", she said hugging him.

"Say hello to your aunt Yuki", Riku smiled.

"Oh so what brings you here Riku, Where's Namine?"

"She had a business trip to go to and she is coming in two days, so I'm taking care of Yuki."

"That's nice of you, having your little father-son bonding time with him."

"Yeah it's been fun actually except the changing him part but besides that he's only cried a few times."

"That's because he knows his father is going to protect him and feels safe with you."

"You think?" Riku asked blushing.

"Of course," Aeris answered brightly. "Come in and stay for a while."

"Thank you", he said entering.

Cloud came in from another room and looked at Riku.

"Hey… Who's the kid?"

"Cloud", Aeris yelled.

"Relax it was a joke how could I forget my own nephew." Cloud walk up to him and picked him up.

Yuki stared at his hair and looked completely fascinated with Clouds spikes. He dropped his moogle and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Ow that hurts Aeris help."

Aeris giggled and pulled on Yuki a little as Riku tried to loosen Yuki's grip on Clouds hair.

"Wow he's a strong one", he said touching the spot on his hair that was pulled on.

"Yeah I know he likes pulling hair", he said doing the same.

"He looks tired", Aeris said, "I'll let him sleep here okay."

"Okay", Riku responded as he sat on a couch.

When Aeris returned from her room she noticed that Riku had also had fallen asleep.

"He must be tired", Cloud said, "that kid's looks like a hand full".

"Yeah" Aeris responded. "But they don't like to be separated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku woke up and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_

He looked around and remembered that he had visited Aeris and Cloud. He looked at his watch and noticed it was midnight. I guess I'm sleeping over he said getting comfortable. But he heard Yuki cry. He ran to the guest room where he was crying.

"Yuki what's wrong," Riku asked worried but not excepting an answer.

Riku checked his diaper but nothing, and he knew that he wasn't hungry, he picked him up and started rocking him but he wouldn't stop crying. Aeris and Cloud walked in wondering what was going on.

"He won't stop crying, I think something's wrong," he said worriedly. He touched his forehead and froze in panic. "I-I think he has a fever."

"Relax Riku; we'll take him to the hospital now come on, "Cloud said reassuringly.

Riku held Yuki tightly, and rushed into Cloud's car.

"S-Should I call Namine," Riku asked nervously.

"Is this the first time Yuki's gotten sick?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah" Riku answered, "why?"

"Well I know this is a nerve breaking situation but you have to relax for all of your sake especially Namine, you don't want to get her nervous over the phone do you?"

Riku looked at Yuki who had a tightly grabbed his shirt. "You're right I have to calm down."

As they reached the hospital Riku walked up to the receptionist. "Please something's wrong with my son," he pleaded.

"Okay sir" she said, she motioned a nurse to come over and she took Yuki.

Riku just watched as she took him away and something in his stomach made him feel uncomfortable.

Aeris walked up to Riku and grabbed his shoulders, "just try to relax; I already called Namine she's on her way."

Riku sat in a chair and put his head in his hands_. What if he dies, it'll be all my fault for not taking care of him properly. _

He waited for hours, he felt like this night would never end. He stared at his watch and it seemed as time had stopped. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't he had to hold it in, the type of person who shed tears is one who had no hope, but he did.

Riku put his head down again. He felt arms wrapped around him and he lifted his head.

"It's not your fault if that is what you are thinking", Namine said holding Riku tightly.

"It is I was supposed to take care him and look at him now."

"Mr. Elric", the doctor called.

Riku stood up and walked to the doctor. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's just fine, he just had a small cold, you can go see him if you want."

Riku smiled and grabbed Namine's hand and the two entered the room to see a nurse holding a crying Yuki.

The nurse tried to calm him but nothing worked.

"Don't cry Yuki Riku said.

As Yuki recognized the voice he stopped crying and stretched his hands out to Riku.

Riku held Yuki tightly and he smiled. Yuki smiled when he saw Riku and grabbed a lock of his hair.

He stopped crying the nurse smiled," you must be a good father he loves you very much."

"Yes he's s great father," Namine smiled.


End file.
